Di Sore Hari Dikau Kutunggu
by drrrr
Summary: Sore itu waktunya buat bersantai, main gitar, sambil minum kopi dan…menunggu pujaan hati. / PENGUMUMAN INSIDE.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to me (drrrr)

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, 18+ untuk kata2 kasar, typo, EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa non baku, nuansa Indonesia, latar absurd, kisah ini hanya FIKSI belaka.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu karya Iwan Fals berjudul 'Mata Indah Bola Ping Pong'. Sangat dibolehkan bila readers mendengar lagu itu dulu agar feel nya lebih dapat.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Di Sore Hari Dikau Kutunggu

.

.

.

.

"Oi Shikamaru! Gue udah selesai nih. Lo mau mandi nggak?!" teriak Kiba dari balkon lantai dua ke arah bawah. Teriakannya menggelegar melewati pagar tinggi yang membatasi gedung kost tempatnya berdiri dengan jalanan kompleks didepan sana. Tepat dibalik pagar itu ada seorang pria berambut ala nanas sedang duduk santai diatas balai-balai bambu.

Yang dipanggil sedang ngelepus. Menikmati aroma tembakau dari rokok yang dihisapnya. Tariiik, hembuskan. Lalu ia dentikkan ujung rokok pada asbak membuat abunya berjatuhan. Menjawab,

"Bentar!"

Kiba geleng-geleng kepala sekilas sambil mengeringkan rambut. Tak peduli. Sementara Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Duduk santai di balai-balai pos ronda di pinggir jalan sambil memandang ujung perempatan gang didepan sana. Menunggu seseorang.

Kretek kretek kretek~

Terdengar suara gesekan antara roda ban dan gelas mineral plastik yang mengusik lamunan Shikamaru. Sebuah sepeda—yang ditambahkan roda kecil pada ban belakang—menghampirinya. Dinaiki bocah kecil berambut pirang memiliki tiga kumis kucing sebagai tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Bukan, bukan anak itu yang ia tunggu. Itu Naruto. Bocah paling tengil, paling usil, paling bandel di kompleks ini. Sedang menatap Shikamaru sambil cengengesan dihiasi lelehan ingus dari hidungnya. Shikmaru yakin, sedikit banyak, bocah itu juga sedang menikmati cairan ingusnya sendiri.

"Ehehehe~ Abang lagi ngapain?"

Srot! Naruto menyedot ingusnya naik. Tapi sedetik kemudian keluar lagi. Shikamaru berjengit sekilas lalu kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Lagi duduk."

Naruto manggut-manggut seperti orang dewasa. "Oooh. Lagi duduk sambil nungguin kakak Ino ya?"

"Huss!"

Tuh kan. Baru juga dibilang. Dekat-dekat Naruto itu harus punya mental tahan banting dan kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Kalau tidak, bisa dibikin malu sama bocah tengil ingusan itu. Meskipun…memang betul sih yang dia katakan.

"Pulang gih, nanti dicariin bapakmu." Kata Shikamaru sambil meraih gelas kopinya.

Naruto geleng-geleng lucu. "Nggak. Daddy nggak akan nyariin kok. Soalnya Naruto udah janji pulangnya jam lima nanti."

Bruff!

Kopi hitam itu menyembur tiba-tiba. Bagai pertunjukan air mancur yang dramatis. Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri lagi saat si bocah menyebut ayahnya dengan sebutan 'daddy'.

Memang sih, ayahnya Naruto itu bule. Peneliti dari luar negeri yang akhirnya terpikat dan menikahi seorang wanita cantik di kompleks ini. Tapi Paman itu bicara Bahasa nya sangat lancar, dan pergaulannya sangat merakyat. Kenapa anaknya malah sok kebule-bulean begini.

Tapi biarlah. Namanya juga anak kecil. Sedang mencari dan meniru berbagai macam karakter dan sosialisasi dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing. Hidupnya sudah mumet dipenuhi tugas-tugas menumpuk dari dosen dan praktek-praktek gila yang nggak habis-habis. Ia tak ingin menambah masalahnya lagi. Sore ini, ia cuma mau menunggu pujaan hatinya saja. Tidak lebih.

Kretek kretek kretek~

Roda sepeda mungil kembali berputar. Si bocah sudah kembali pada dunianya sendiri.

"Daa~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru dan berlalu pergi. Syukurlah.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Shikamaru kembali melamun. Tapi tidak bisa setenang tadi. Dikepalanya terngiang-ngiang kata-kata 'kakak Ino' yang mengalun dari mulut Naruto. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah ironi yang menyesakkan dada. Iya. Pujaan hatinya, Ino, adalah kakak dari Naruto.

Shikamaru masih ingat dengan jelas. Waktu itu, ia tiba di kompleks ini saat sedang musim mudik. Jalanan sangat sepi. Rumah-rumah terasa sunyi. Bahkan pemilik kostnya pun sedang pulang kampung, tak bisa menyambut kedatangan tamu barunya. Untunglah mereka telah bertemu sebelumnya dan kunci sudah ada di tangan.

Maka bersusah payahlah Shikamaru. Membawa barang-barang pindahan seorang diri dari jalan besar—setelah turun dari angkot—hingga ke kompleks perumahan. Bolak balik. Awalnya berjalan baik, sampai ia tersandung kecil dan menjatuhkan kantong berisi jeruk-jeruk matang bekal dari ibunya. Menggelinding bagai butiran kelereng yang lari menjauh.

Saat itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas meratapi nasib. Otak jeniusnya tidak bisa bekerja mencari cara bagaimana mengumpulkan jeruk-jeruk yang bertebaran jauh secara sekaligus. Melainkan hanya bisa memperkirakan berapa lama waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mengumpulkan jeruk-jeruk itu. Yang sudah jelas, tidak sebentar.

Dan disaat naas begitu, sebuah keajaiban datang padanya. Saat ia berbalik sehabis memungut lima biji, seorang gadis seumurannya berdiri beberapa meter didepan, memegangi ujung bawah bajunya yang disulap menjadi kantong darurat. Mewadahi belasan jeruk-jeruk milik Shikamaru yang sudah terkumpul semua.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Mengalahkan manisnya jeruk-jeruk matang itu.

Dan…jatuh cintalah ia.

Seharusnya itu cuma pertemuan singkat dan bantuan biasa dari seorang warga kompleks kepada mahasiswa kost yang baru datang. Tapi bagi Shikamaru, itu adalah saat dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya untuk pertama kali. Adalah saat ia mngakui bahwa fenomena 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' itu ada. Dan perasaannya terus berkembang hingga kini.

Setahun. Dua tahun.

Semakin mengenalnya. Semakin ia jatuh cinta. Dan semakin pula ia sadar, bahwa ada banyak pria lain yang juga menaruh hati pada gadis berbola mata biru itu.

Tapi, Shikamaru pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Masa depannya masih dalam proses pembentukan. Ia belum bisa menjanjikan apapun pada anak gadis seseorang. Untuk saat ini ia cuma bisa…duduk dipinggir jalan, menanti kedatangan Ino pulang dari kampus, dan menyambutnya dengan sapaan ringan disore hari.

Shikmaru meraih sebuah gitar berwarna gelap. Teman setianya.

.

Pria mana yang tak suka

Senyummu juwita

Kalau ada yang tak suka

Mungkin sedang goblok

.

Kretek kretek kretek~

Suara sepeda Naruto terdengar dari kejauhan menginterupsi nyanyian Shikamaru. Bocah itu sedang mengayuh sepedanya kencang menghindari kejaran teman-temannya yang berlarian.

"Heei Naruto! Sekarang giliran kamu yang jaga! Jangan kabur!"

"Aku harus pulang! Daddy nanti cariin akuuu!"

Shikamaru terperanjat. Oh, sudah jam lima!

Buru-buru ia merapikan diri. Mengelus-elus sanggul—eh ikatan rambutnya apakah sudah rapi atau belum. Menaikkan kerah kaos nya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi agar mata terasa 'melek'. Lalu mengambil posisi siap siaga.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Sring!

Dan benar saja. Didepan sana, seorang gadis berambut pirang berbelok di perempatan jalan, dengan helai rambut yang beterbangan dramatis terkena hembusan angin sore. Ia melangkah menuju arah pulang. Tapi bagi Shikamaru, gadis itu seakan-akan menghampiri dirinya.

"Hai, Ino." Sapa Shikamaru santai. Tapi jantungnya tidak berdegup santai.

Ino tersenyum manis. Sungguh manis sekali. "Hai, Shika."

"Baru pulang?"

Ino mengangguk imut. "Iya."

Dan Shikamaru tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Segala bahan perbincangan yang iasudah hapal mati-matian hilang seketika. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dipeluk Ino dan otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja.

"Itu…tugas ya?"

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru, menatap beberapa helai kertas yang dipeluknya.

"Iya. Ini kuisioner. Untuk tugas lapangan."

 _Aha!_ Bola lampu imajiner menyala diatas kepala Shikamaru menandakan sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Ooh. Kuesioner tentang apa? Kelihatannya sangat menarik." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini, kelompokku sedang meneliti bagaimana pendapat masyarakat tentang kasus persidangan penulis buku Icha Icha Paradise yang diterbitkan secara ilegal. Kami tinggal butuh beberapa responden lagi, tapi agak sulit menca—AH! Shikamaru mau nggak jadi responden untuk tugasku?"

 _Gotcha._

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Dengan senang hati."

"Wah, makasih!"

.

Engkau baik

Engkau cantik

Kau wanita

Aku cinta

.

Shikamaru menggigit bibir dalamnya mati-matian menahan senyum. Ia sangat beruntung sore ini. Jarang-jarang Ino bisa berlama-lama singgah karena biasanya ia langsung pulang setelah mereka saling menyapa. Namun kali ini dia duduk. Mengutak-atik kertas-kertas kuesionernya sambil berbicara panjang lebar. Menjadi kesempatan bagi Shikamaru untuk memandanginya berlama-lama.

Mata biru besar yang indah. Ukiran alis alami. Lekukan hidung yang kuncup menggemaskan. Dan bibir merah muda tanpa polesan apa-apa. Ia begitu natural. Hm, cantik.

.

Mata indah bola pingpong

Masihkah kau kosong?

Bolehkah aku membelai

Hidungmu yang aduhai

.

"…jadi begitu. Kalau masih kurang jelas, silahkan dilihat petunjuknya. Supaya kamu nggak bingung jawab pertanyaannya."

Ino menyudahi persentasinya. Tapi si calon responden tidak 'menyimak' baik. Shikamaru malah duduk sambil bertopang dagu dengan mata tak berkedip memandang wajah gadis itu.

Pletak!

Aduh. Shikamaru meringis mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Kamu dengerin nggak, sih?! Orang sudah jelasin capek-capek tapi malah bengong begitu! Huh. Nyebelin." Ino merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau ekspresinya malah membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Sang pria menelan ludah sejenak.

"Maaf. Habis, kamu cantik sekali. Bikin aku tidak bisa memperhatikan hal lain."

Eaa. Pipi Ino mulai memerah.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi responden untuk tugasmu. Kalau nggak keberatan, bisa diulang?"

.

Jangan marah kalau ku goda

Sebab pantas kau digoda

Salah sendiri kau manis

Punya wajah teramat manis

.

Ino mencibirkan bibirnya satu kali. Lalu menarik napas panjang. "Hah…baiklah."

Yey, modus berhasil. Iya modus. Karena sebenarnya, sejak gadis itu pertama kali menjelaskan kuesionernya, otak jenius Shikamaru pun sudah mengerti. Ia hanya pura-pura saja. Supaya bisa melihat bibir merah muda itu kembali bergerak-gerak lucu.

"…kalau sudah, segera beri padaku ya. Soalnya, jawaban kuesioner itu akan dicetak dalam bentuk buku sebagai bukti laporan tim kami. Huh, capek bener."

Ino berkeluh kesah. Satu tangannya bertumpu kebelakang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menengadah, sementara tangan yang lain menyeka peluh di kening.

"Tenang, kalau dikerjakan dengan hati, nggak terasa tugas akan selesai kok."

"Iya sih, tapi masalahnya aku kebagian tugas mencetak buku kuesioner itu. Dan kamu tahu sendiri kan, tempat fotokopi Koh Lee sedang tutup sampai nggak tahu kapan. Sedangkan motorku lagi rusak. Nggak bisa kemana-mana. Pusing."

Dan dari satu modus, berlanjut ke modus berikutnya.

"Aku bisa bantu. Aku punya langganan tempat percetakan. Hasilnya bagus dan harganya bisa lebih murah. Kalau mau, aku bisa antar kamu kesana."

Sang gadis terperanjat kaget. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Serius?"

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat.

"Aaa, mau banget! Oke, mungkin isian kuesioner ini bakal selesai sekitar satu minggu lagi. Aku akan hubungin kamu dan kita bisa pergi mencetaknya minggu depan. Eh tapi…nanti kamu datang ke rumah dan pamit dulu sama Ayahku ya?"

Nah, loh.

Hati si pemuda ketar-ketir. Senyumnya lantas memudar. Membayangkan adegan menegangkan saat bertemu ayah gadis pujaanya. Paman Inoichi memang baik, namun bila sudah menyangkut soal anak gadisnya yang hendak dibawa pergi—meski cuma ke tempat percetakan—ayah manapun akan berubah menyeramkan.

Tapi…masa iya Shikamaru akan mundur gara-gara hal itu. Justru inilah tantangan terberatnya. Saat ia harus meyakinkan Paman Inoichi bahwa Ino akan tetap terjaga aman selama gadis itu bersamanya. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan kalau bawa lamaran nanti. Uhuk!

Lagi pula, dengan Ino menyuruhnya begini, sebenarnya itu lampu hijau bagi Shikamaru untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat lagi, yang tidak bisa Ino nyatakan secara gamblang.

Karena itu Shikamaru tak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Ditariknya napas pelan dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Keputusan sudah diambil.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku jemput, lalu kita minta izin sama Ayahmu."

"Yeey! Ahahaha~ senangnya kamu bisa membantuku."

.

Wajar saja kalau kuganggu

Sampai kapan pun ku rindu

Lepaskan tawamu Nona

Agar tak murung dunia

.

Shikamaru belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi sekalinya ia jatuh cinta, rasanya begitu menggelora di dada. Ia tak perlu banyak wanita untuk memikatnya, tak perlu berbagai kisah untuk memenuhi catatan sejarah asmaranya. Ia cuma butuh satu. Seorang gadis bernama Ino, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja. Agar gadis itu merasa teristimewa.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Ayah izinkan kalian pergi. Segera selesaikan urusan dan tugas-tugasmu Ino, lalu kalian sudah harus sampai di rumah pada jam lima sore."

Sang Ayah bersabda. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang sanggup membantahnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk patuh. Tak apa. Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Iya, Om."

Menunduk. Segala nama besarnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, kejeniusannya, dan waktu lima jam yang ia gunakan untuk menata gaya tak berlaku lagi ketika berada dihadapan sang ayah pujaan hati.

Sementara Ino mengangkat jemarinya di kening membentuk pose hormat, "Siap Bosss!"

Gadis itu lalu berjalan melewati ruang tamu keluar rumah sambil menenteng sepasang sneakers biru muda.

"Eh, Shika kamu habisin gih kopinya, aku mau pakai sepatu." Katanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si pemuda.

Inoichi mengernyit, "Ino, jangan terburu-buru, Sayang. Kamu yakin sudah nggak ada yang terlupa?"

"Udah kok, Yah. Aku udah bawa semuanya." Kata Ino sambil menepuk tas yang ia bawa.

"Yakin? Lalu yang satu ini nggak ketinggalan?" ujar Inoichi membuat kedua alis Ino berkerut bingung.

Dan Inoichi menjawab kebingungan itu dengan mengangkat seorang bocah yang sedari tadi main bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Naruto, menyambut si dua insan muda dengan cengengesan khasnya.

Bruff!

Kopi hitam itu tersembur. Lagi.

"Ehehehe~ Halo Kak, halo Bang." Sapanya riang. Ia sudah tampan (tak ada ingus) setelah di mandiin dan di dandanin rapi oleh sang ibu.

Inoichi mengelus-elus kepala putra kesayangannya sambil memberi beberapa wejangan.

"Nah, nanti kamu gandeng kakak kamu terus ya. Lalu, kalau kalian pindah tempat ke manaaa saja, segera selfie bertiga dan kirim fotonya ke Daddy."

Si bocah mengangguk patuh dengan penuh kesenangan. "Siap Bosss!"

Dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah saat Ino ikut terkikik menyetujui rencana itu.

Jadi, masih sanggup Shikamaru?

Benar-benar Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Uaaaaaa! Apa ini?! Sebuah fic gaje dan abal kembali diluncurkan saudara-saudaraaa! Mana judulnya alay pula xD bahkan sebenarnya saya juga bingung kenapa fic ini bisa tercipta. Huhuhu, maapkan author, bukannya ngelanjutin fic yg lain malah bikin fic baru. Habis imajinasi tentang OTP itu kemana-mana terus, nggak terbendung.

Daaaaan…bersama dengan ini author mengumumkan BAHWA author tidak bisa mengupdate fanfic sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Barangkali ada yang nungguin gitu, fic-fic ndak jelas dari author abstrak ini. Hiks maaf kanlah…

Jadi fic ini bisa dibilang sebagai penutup sementara. Terimakasih loh sudah mau membaca fic-fic author selama ini termasuk yang diatas. Author akan berusaha untuk bisa segera aktif lagi, dan semoga fic ini bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian. Silahkan mengetikkan kesan2, kritik dan saran yg membangun di kolom komentar. Author akan sangat senang membacanya.

Akhir kata, have a nice day…dan sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya!


End file.
